Life and Stuff
by RMSTitanic89
Summary: This is a story that I had written and forgot about and i just want to see what people think about it. summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Life and Stuff**_

_Disclaimer_: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or anything else from Disney and Square Enix.

_WARNING_: This story contains both heterosexual and homosexual couples. Reader discretion is advised. If you don't like, then don't read-it's that simple.

Summary: Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Tidus, and Wakka are close friends and are revered as the coolest, and to many, the hottest high school guys at Destiny Islands High...and EVERYONE wants a piece of 'em. Groupies and fans (girls and boys), are their mortal enemy. The boys do anything they can to escape the clutches of these, um, crazy peoples. Over the course of the school year, they will realize who they are, find their shocking love interests, and even do somethings they never thought they would do, like performing in a concert! Along the way, they will make new friends, including a reclusive, enigmatic guy named Buck and the constant "sugar high" twins named Dominic (male) and Dominique (female), and make peace with their fans. Overall, they will have a very...what's a good word..._interesting _school year. (What ever happened to CRAY-Z?).

_Chapter 1: Instant Messaging & Memories Long Past, Yet Never Forgotten_

Something hit the brunette boy in the back of the head. Waking up from his slumber in the "very interesting" Geometry class (angles...how fun!), the boy looked around and saw that no one noticed he was asleep for about half the period. Yawning, he laid his head of chocolate spikes back on the thick Geometry book, looking forward to seeing his pleasant dreams again. But before he could complete the transition from consciousness to hibernate, he felt another something hit the back of his head. Raising his head in a fashion of annoyance, he looked behind him to see a silver-haired boy looking right back at him from the back row of the large classroom. The brunette smiled at his best friend, getting a smirk-like smile in reply. He turned back around and grabbed the two balls of wadded notebook paper and opened them to read the sloppily written messages inside:

_"I thought you __**loved**_ _math, Sora."_

Sora held back a snort. He hated math with a passion because it was his worst subject (AUTHER: I'm feelin' ya Sora. Math SUXS!!) The other message said:

"_Wanna come over to my house after school?"_

Sora grabbed his pen and wrote:

"_Sure. I'll probably need your help with homework for this class tonight."_

He tossed the paper back to the silver-haired boy after checking that the teacher wasn't looking. Sora then sat his head back down, looking forward to some rest. However, he felt another paper wad hit his head. Very annoyed now, he read the new message:

_"Maybe if you would quit sleeping in here, then maybe you would get it, you lazy bum."_

Sora wrote back:

_"But math confuses me too much, Riku. I never get it. That's why I need your help."_

Sora tossed the message back to the silverette, Riku, hoping that it would finally shut him up so that he may get a few more precious minutes of sleep. After all, Sora didn't get to bed last night until about two in the morning because of yesterday's math homework.

Riku caught Sora's message and opened it to find (to him) a heart-warming message. He loved when he made Sora begin to whine, and when he writes it on paper, Riku can vision Sora whining to him about his problems, and Riku not minding at all. Riku really loved it when Sora would whine, then be needy of Riku; it gave Riku a sense of guardianship, and a little bit of dominance, over his friend. Strange, that he had been feeling this way for over two years now, yet not telling Sora about it. Riku didn't really know why at that time, but now that he is older, he knew what he was feeling, after all he wasn't stupid. He was feeling…love. Not the family kind of love, or the friendship kind, but true love and attraction to someone. It didn't take him long to come to understand that he liked his best friend, despite that Sora's a guy. He didn't feel that it was wrong because the feelings he had for Sora felt so right, therefore balancing his emotions over the whole thing, plus Riku didn't care what others thought about him except for his closest family and friends.

Riku looked forward a few desks up the row and saw his crush sleeping on his desk again, resting his brunette head of hair on his forarms, which were crossed. He really did look like a little angel. He looked so peaceful to Riku when he slept. "_No wonder I am attracted to him. He's just so ...cute."_ Riku heard what he said in his mind and blushed ferociously, being thankful that he sat in the very back of the class so no one could see his usually pale-white cheeks were a vivid tint of red. After recollecting his thoughts in order to purge his blush, he wondered if Sora even felt the same way about him. If Sora loved him, or was even attracted to Riku...or guys for that matter. Riku was saddened by the possibility that Sora might not like him that way. Sora had never been on a date or had any boy/girl-friend yet, so Riku couldn't really say who Sora preferred. It has scared him every day of his life for the past two years, consciously or not: unconsciously when he didn't understand his feelings and then consciously after he realized his attraction for the brunette. He wanted Sora and only Sora as his lover, partner, and possible...no, eventual spouse in his otherwise lonely life. For you see, Riku relized that he is a person that tends to build walls around himself, so to block other people from him and his thoughts. He wasn't shy, he just tended to be standoff-ish with people unless he knew them well to begin with. He had both of his happily married parents, but they are both very busy business people who travel the world most of the year without coming home. So Riku, since he was around six years old, would be alone in their big house, save for a babysitter when he was younger. So for Riku, loneliness was all that he knew...dark, cold, empty...loneliness. Therefore, Riku learned that life was like that: not always fair, but can be a, in one word,..._**bitch**_. As Riku grew older, he still didn't have any friends, and it felt awful. He could feel a growing hole in his heart, a hole that is reserved for the ones you care about in your life, it was just...empty. He tried to make friends, but he just couldn't get them. Since he had never had any friends in his childhood or at any time in his life; he didn't know how to go around to make friends. He still mentally and emotionally lived in that dark void of loneliness...until one fateful day, a small brunette boy came into his life and extinguished the darkness with his light, took away the loneliness, and filled the terrible, aching hole in Riku's heart. Riku remembers well that wonderful day that the all darkness went away and he had finally made a friend...his first friend:

FLASHBACK

_Eight-year old Riku was walking back home after trying to go to the park to try and make at least one friend without success. He just couldn't conversate with them. They were all cocky, annoying, and pretty much came up short in the intelligence category. As bad as he wanted a friend, he wasn't stupid. He didn't want friends like that. So he was heading for home, alone again. Tears were silently leaking from his ice-blue eyes, although he wasn't sobbing (he actually had a normal straight face on, just with tears rolling down his face). "Will I ever make a friend?" Riku thought out loud to himself in a cracky voice. Riku continued to walk down the lonely road to his house when he heard a commotion up ahead. Riku quickened his pace until he came to an intersection that had many old, brick shops and apartments. The noise seemed to be people's voices..people his age. Riku, thinking it was something more exciting, slowed down and sighed, realizing what the noise was, before beginning to walk with his hands in his pockets while looking at the ground-his usual walk._

_However, as he was proceeding to walk towards his house, opposite the commotion, Riku heard some of the speech:_

_"HELP!"_

_"Shut up, little brat!"_

_"Yeah, let's beat him to a pulp!"_

_"Sounds fun, count me in!"_

_Riku was walked once again towards the cry for help. The voice was so soft, yet it was cracking and had vivid fear-there was no dening that. "Why would anyone want to hurt someone with a voice so sweet?" Riku thought out loud as he was walking. Riku heard more:_

_"Please" sob "please don't hurt me."_

_"Ha! What a wimp! Let's punch him!"_

_With that, Riku heard what sounded like a punch and a scream of pain followed by a groan. He heard then what sounded like a kick to the side and another yell amid howls of mean laughter._

_Riku finally rounded the brick building that the voices seemed to be resonating from behind. He saw a group of kids his age (about five of them) standing and laughing at a sixth that looked unconscious on the ground. The boy had beautiful brunette hair that was in several spikes on his head. He was wearing a raggy T-shirt that complimented a pair of somewhat baggy and raggy bluejeans. There was a cut on his left forearm that was bleeding freely and his cheeks were red and puffy. He was lying on the ground curled up in a ball. Riku could make out a barely audible voice:_

_"Please" sob "j-just l-l-leave muh-me alone...please..."_

_This was met with another fairly powerful kick to his side, causing him to scream, then sob freely as he lay on the ground._

_Riku had seen and heard enough. These bullies needed to be taught a lesson. Riku walked up to the closest one and as soon as the guy turned around, Riku hit the boy straight in the nose with much force, causing blood to go everywhere. The guy went to the ground on his knees, cupping his broken nose, and screaming sobs of pain far louder than the boy who was curled up on the ground. The guy's buddies all looked at Riku with astonishment-where did this guy come from? They didn't want to find out. They knew what he was capable of now, and didn't want to risk it. So the others grabbed their fallen member and ran away as fast as they could. When they were out of sight, Riku ran to the boy that was still curled up on the ground. Upon being able to view the boy upclose, he almost gasped at how...perfect the boy was. He had a petite but slightly muscular build, wonderful light tan skin, and the cutest, yet most timid face Riku had ever seen and for good reason. he also looked around Riku's age as well! Riku mentally lept at what his heart was trying to tell him "This is the one. The friend you've been looking for. This is the one." Riku was starting to decipher the strange message he felt his heart giving to him. By this time in his life, he was readily able to do what his heart commanded, but first needed to see if the boy was okay before doing anything else. He gently pulled back the bangs sticking to the brunette's swollen, sticky, sweaty face with his hand. He had never seen anyone looked to scared, yet so beautiful, not in a feminine way, but in a way Riku just couldn't describe. Riku shook the boy very gently as to not agitate his injuries any further._

_"Hey. Um...are you...uh, okay?" he asked timidly, afraid that his efforts to save this kid were for nothing if he turns out tp be the usual mean, stupid, cocky person like everyone else Riku meets. However, his heart had never told him anything like this before, so that made him feel better. He also was being timid because he never really socialized in his life, so he didn't know what to say at first. Unfortunately, the boy didn't open his eyes and his breath was becoming very labored, causing Riku to worry. He needed to get him to his house and fast! Without hesitation, Riku picked up the brunette and carried him over his shoulders, locking the boys hands with his own after placing one hand on each side of Riku's neck, so the their hands were together at Riku's chest (sort of like when you have a backpack on). Riku then, very carefully, jogged with the thin boy on his back toward home._

_About fifteen minutes later, Riku burst through the door of his mansion and raced up the circular staircase to the closet guest bedroom to his bedroom. In the bedroom, there was a Queen size, expensive-looking, exotic wood bed, complimenting the matching exotic wood dresser with mirror, nightstands, and chairs. There was also a very nice, expensive sofa as well. To the left (looking in from the door to the room) was a door that went to Riku's room. Riku gently set the still unconscious brown-haired boy on the left side of the bed, not caring one bit about the boy's bleeding arm running down onto the extravagant bedsheets. Riku left for his bathroom and came back with towels, disinfectant, bandages, ice, and blankets. He began to clean out the wound on the boy's arm, the deep cut, with the disinfectant, only noticing a wincing of the boy when he applied the fluid to his wound. After cleaning the cut, he used bandages to close it. After that, he checked the boy's ribs to make sure none were broken (none were). He felt the boy's head and noticed the boy had a slight fever. So Riku placed some ice in a small towel and rolled it up before placing it gingerly on the brunette's forehead. Finally, Riku bundled the guy up with several blankets so he would stay arm. Riku thought he should let the guy rest, so Riku went to the kitchen to grab some food. By the time he came back he noticed the guy was awake and was trying to sit up in the bed. Riku sat the soup he made for the guy on the dresser and rushed to his side to help him._

_"Hey! You're awake!"_

_The boy turned and looked straight into Riku's ice-blue eyes, whose in turn, meet the most vivid, most beautiful, most captivating, oceanic blue eyes Riku had ever seen. It was like angel eyes. "Oh my God...those eyes...they're so beautiful. He's perfect." The boy smiled such a cute, innocent smile that made Riku's darkness seem so remote._

_"Did you...um...save me?" His voice was so soft and timid. Riku felt his heart skip a beat to the boy's voice._

_"Uh...yeah, I...uh...thought you needed some help. Those bullies won't mess with you anymore."_

_"Th-thank you...you didn't have to do that." Riku couldn't believe how nice this guy sounded; he couldn't believe how modest he was being._

_  
"It's alright. Er...what's your name?" Riku asked, his voice becoming slightly more confident in talking to someone._

_The boy yawned cutely, causing Riku to smile warmly. "I'm Sora..." he said faintly before laying his head back down onto the silky pillow and fell back into sleep in mere seconds. It didn't bother Riku one bit that the brunette boy, Sora, was going back to asleep unstead of talking to him or eating the food Riku prepared. He was happy to see the nice and beautiful Sora sleeping so peacefully. "He must be exhausted..." Riku thought, remembering how thrashed Sora was when he rescued him. Riku grabbed the covers and wrapped Sora with it before climbing up on the other side of the bed and fell asleep from his own tiredness. He decided he would take a nap too. He would help Sora back to his home, but after he befriends and plays all day with the boy. "I can't wait to have fun with him..." Riku thought happily as he drifted into dreams...not his usual bad, lonely dreams, but...happy, sweet, bright dreams for the first time in his life as he slept by his wonderful, first friend._

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Riku closed his eyes and smiled as the memory played itself out before his eyes. He loved watching this memory over and over again and never would get bored of it; it made him feel so warm and happy inside. Sora was his first friend he had ever had, and he wasn't completely surprised when he discovered his feelings would be for him; his first and best friend in Riku's otherwise, lonely life.

Riku was already finished with his Geometry homework for the day, so he could do all this musing over Sora and himself without any guilt or weight of the assignment's due date. However, Sora had a severe problem with math. He just couldn't absorb the concepts the teacher was trying to teach him. He loved that Sora was dependent on him for help in math. It gave him more time to be with the boy because Sora rarely depended on Riku for anything simply because that was just how life was being. Therefore, Riku was glad there was at least one thing, if not more yet to be discovered, that Sora would come to him for.

Sora was chewing his pencil, trying to think of a way to get this Geometry problem done. He just couldn't remember the steps to figure it out, despite just hearing and taking notes about the concept of finding the degree of the angles of a right triangle. How could schoolwork get this hard so early in the school year? It was only the second week of August after all! Frustrated in his cute pouty way, Sora turned his head away from the paper and looked out the window. Oh how he wished he could just be outside right now. He loved being outside in the warm, salty sea breeze almost as much as he loved being inside in the coolness of life-saving air conditioning. He loved going out to the little island that he and all his friends go to so they can hang out. The beauty of the little island was just amazing. The legendary paopu fruit grew there. A very unique, star-shaped, very sweet fruit, it is said that if two people share a paopu fruit, their destinies shall forever be intertwined. Over time, this legend has been extrapolated into a romantic myth. Ironically, shortly after sharing the fruit, many of the older couples had gotten married, extending the belief of the "magical" power of the paopu fruit. Sora had always wanted to try it, but, due to believing in the legend, he preferred to wait until he found that one that he could give his heart and soul to. He had never had any boy/girlfriends, had never been on a date, and still had his virginity (he was actually both proud and ashamed of this. Strange feeling huh!). He was rather sad that he had never even been on a date while he saw all his friends go on their first flings.

Only Riku, Sora's best friend in the entire world, hadn't been on a date yet. Sora was glad that he wasn't alone in his situation. He really appreciated Riku, and for many things. First, Riku had always been there for him since they had met. They always played and sparred and played some more in their more youthful side of youth (after all, they are only in tenth grade! That's not over the hill yet!)! Riku and Sora took turns going over to each other's houses and staying up until dawn talking, laughing, playing video games, and watching late-night anime cartoons, criticizing the bad cartoons and applauding the good ones and the animators & artists that had the creativeness and skill to create them. Sora and Riku shared pretty much everything with each other. But as they became older, they began to change, and secrets in their hearts that they promised would always be shown to each other without hesitation, without thought due to the sincerity of the other, were beginning to be hidden. The perfect example of this would be Riku's feelings, his cravings, for Sora. It was beginning to take a toll on Riku's heart too. After all, the heart can only bear the burden of secrets and lies for so long before it starts to weaken the heart itself. Riku could feel this. It hurt him so bad that he was hiding his secret crush from..uh...his crush, and it hurt that he felt he couldn't tell Sora, as well as his expectation that Sora would leave him and no longer be his friend, his light in his loneliness, his life in an unfriendly world. Basically, in one sentence, all that Riku lives for.

Riku looked up ahead at Sora have a pout on his face after failing to unravel the secrets of finding the degrees of the angles. Riku couldn't help but smile at his little crush...his cute, sweet, loveable, nieve...unknowing, little crush. Thinking this over, Riku sighed sadly again to himself. His thoughts didn't cloud his senses though, for he heard the bell ring to release school.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Life and Stuff**_

_Disclaimer_: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or anything else from Disney and Square Enix.

_WARNING_: This story contains both heterosexual and homosexual couples. Reader discretion is advised. If you don't like, then don't read-it's that simple.

Summary: Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Tidus, and Wakka are close friends and are revered as the coolest, and to many, the hottest high school guys at Destiny Islands High...and EVERYONE wants a piece of 'em. Groupies and fans (girls and boys), are their mortal enemy. The boys do anything they can to escape the clutches of these, um, crazy peoples. Over the course of the school year, they will realize who they are, find their shocking love interests, and even do somethings they never thought they would do, like performing in a concert! Along the way, they will make new friends, including a reclusive, enigmatic guy named Buck and the constant "sugar high" twins named Dominic (male) and Dominique (female), and make peace with their fans. Overall, they will have a very...what's a good word..._interesting _school year. (What ever happened to CRAY-Z?).

_Chapter 2: The Gang of Buddies_

Riku heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the day of required, yet ever so boring, education. Riku gathered his things and walked up to Sora, who was still fretting over his Geometry homework. Sora hadn't completed any of the twenty-five exercises from their book. After Riku talked him into it, Sora finally got his things together and they proceeded to leave the building, headed for the front courtyard of their school.

As they left the building through the front glass doors, they left the cooled corridors of the school and felt the warmth of the afternoon, tropical sun of Destiny Islands. It was accompanied by the wonderfully comfortable sea breeze carrying the smell of the salty water. This was why Sora loved the islands. He could get through school and college, maybe get a high-paying job somewhere, but he believed he would never forever leave his islands. It was just...peaceful, and a great place to live.

Riku led Sora to a nearby tree, a large elm tree in the courtyard, and leaned on its thick trunk. Sora climbed the tree to its nearest branch, which was a few feet above Riku's head. To someone passing by, it looked like they were just spending their time hanging near a tree. But Sora and Riku were there for a reason. They were waiting for their gang of friends, all guys. After about eight minutes after the bell, they turned to the building, hearing the glass doors wing open, and saw their friends. One was about Sora's age, height, and build, and was blonde-haired. He was flanked by a tall, gothic looking, red and spiky-haired teen wearing a large, investigator-style black trench coat. To his right was a slightly shorter blonde boy with blue shorts and a yellow T-shirt on. Behind him, looking as if he were looking at the blonde ahead of him's back, was another red, but rather more auburn colored, haired teen that had orange pants on and a strange, orange sleeve-less turtleneck. He was carrying a blue ball in his arms and his backpack was on his back. Behind him were the last two teens out of the building. One was dirty-blonde that had a rather feminine hairstyle. He was wearing plain blue-jean shorts and a red T-shirt. The other beside him had blue-hair that was long, not quite like Riku's, but not short. His hair was also spiky, but not near like Sora's. The guys walked over to where Riku and Sora were; Sora was the first to speak.

"Hey Guys! What's up?" he chirped.

The blonde that looked nearly identical to Sora replied. "Well, Axel couldn't stop talking to me in History, so I couldn't concentrate and now I'll be behind in that class. And Zexion wasn't helping in trying to shut Axel up."

"Awww, Roxas. That's soooo mean!" the tall red-head, Axel, whined and threw his arms around Roxas's shoulders, causing the blonde to look away and blush slightly. Riku laughed; he used to be the only who knew of Axel's attraction to the small blonde, and that was because Axel confided in him, as a best friend, that he had discovered he was gay and that he had feelings for Roxas. Being the good friend that he is, Riku accepted Axel for who he was. But to everyone else, he was an over-zealous friend. However, now that Axel is even bolder than he was in the past (probably because he felt relieved and, in a way, stronger after sharing his deep secret with Riku), people, including Axel's group of friends, were starting to wonder. Riku was glad that Axel could share something so important with him, and it also made it easier for Riku to confide in Axel his own feelings for Sora shortly after Axel did, almost four years ago.

"So what are we gonna do today, guys?" the blonde with blue shorts and the yellow T-shirt.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Sora chirped up again. Everyone looked at him, waiting for his big idea, causing Sora to automatically look timid and flushed.

"Um... we can go to the mall and hang out." Riku wasn't in the mood to go to the mall. He really wanted him and Sora to be alone at his house, working on Sora's Geometry homework...and maybe work on a little somethin' else too.

"Uh, Sora. I really think we should get your-" he was cut off by another voice.

"We can go see a movie!" the blonde Sora replied to spoke again.

"Ya, that sounds like a good idea Tidus!" the orange-haired boy behind the blonde spoke this time. That was typical. Wakka had just realized he was bisexual, and that his long-time friend Tidus was the center of his feelings ever since eighth grade, and ever since then Wakka had agreed with everything Tidus had said, much like how Axel does with Roxas now. He still hadn't shared his orientation with anyone, and he was still feeling the weight that secret can have on someone. He longed to tell Tidus his feelings, but he was worried that Tidus may not feel the same, thus he fell into a sort of depression that only he can see because he masks it from everyone else.

Zexion, the blue-haired guy, spoke next: "Ugh... I really don't wanna go to the mall tonight, guys. Why can't we just go to the island?" Everyone knew why Zexion wanted to go to the island. He loved to go there to study for school, which everyone else other than Roxas found pretty dull.

"But we agreed to go there tomorrow, Zex." Riku replied before changing his gaze back to Sora. Zexion growled, but said nothing.

"Yay! Mall it is!" Sora and Roxas yelled together, causing Riku and Axel to fawn in their minds at the two. They didn't care, they were going to get those two and make them their own, no matter what. Riku and Axel didn't care that most people in the world were not on the best terms with homosexual people, they wanted to have someone to love and be loved back, regardless of gender. After all, in the end, didn't God want them to be happy? They had their whole lives ahead of them, and they weren't going to waste it just because they have feelings for another guy.

"Um...Riku?"

"Hellllllooooo...Axel!!"

Riku and Axel snapped out of their trance caused by the pure cuteness of the nieve Sora and Roxas and was being stared at by the whole group. Sora and Roxas were looking at them as if they weren't 100 alright in the head, causing Riku and Axel to blush a light pink (you could especially see it on Riku's pale skin). _"I can't believe I'm actually blushing!" _Riku found himself thinking. He had never blushed like _this _before. He quickly looked away at the gates of the schoolyard. _"Does he really have that affect on me now? This isn't good. If he sees me blushing, he'll ask questions, and everything will fall apart!" _Riku was very worried indeed.

Axel was still blushing and in a slight daze from being yanked out of his musings of Roxas. But Roxas knew a way to get his attention. He took a match from his pocket (he always carried them for this) and struck it on the bark of the elm, then held it in front of Axel's face. Axel's attention immediately averted to the whipping, lashing, and dancing of the flames at the tip of the burning match. Roxas giggled as he swiped the match back and forth in front of Axel's face, which was following the fire. Everyone but Riku, who was still turned away from everyone so they couldn't see his blushing face, watched in amusement. Axel's obsession (Other than Roxas, of course!) was with fire. He was the definition of a pyromaniac if there ever was one. Roxas had figured this out a long time ago, and found he could somewhat control Axel with just a few matches.

"Hey, firetop... look at ME!" Roxas said, trying to hold back his laughter. Axel immediately responded to Roxas's voice commanding him, as if he was a puppet on a string. Everyone watching laughed when Axel went "Huh?", and blushed further, if that was possible. Roxas put the match out.

"Roxas, why do you know all of my weaknesses?"

"'Cause I'm smart like that. Aaaaaaannnnd, it's kinda hard not to figure out." Roxas replied back with a smile. Axel simply whined before repling.

"But why do you use 'em against me?" Axel put on a pout that made him look as if he were a lost puppy dog following Roxas around. Roxas couldn't help but smile even more.

"Because you look just so cute when you pout afterwards." Everyone was used to Axel and Roxas calling each other names like that: cute, firetop, red-head, dumb blonde, cute blonde, etc. Many of them thought they were just close friends, but they didn't know the truth about it. The truth was that Axel was trying to flirt with Roxas, and Roxas hasn't seemingly caught on yet. Roxas does the same thing to Axel, who usually notices and replies with more flirting, but Roxas then takes no notice. However, one of Roxas's deepest secrets...was that he really was noticing Axel's flirting, and was just teasing him by not seeing it. For you see, Roxas liked Axel too...a lot. They had been best friends since they were seven and eight respectfully. Roxas didn't find his feelings for the red-head until about seventh grade, when Axel was in eighth.

"Roxas, why do you always tease me? Your really mean..." Axel continued to pout, trying to keep Roxas's attention. Roxas, however, was starting to talk to Sora. Axel saw his pout not getting any results in terms of affectionate attention from Roxas, causing him to hmph and then went to sit down next to Riku.

Riku was still looking away from everyone, especially Sora, as he sat on the concrete school bench next to the elm tree. Axel had a general idea of what Riku was thinking about.

"Hey..." Axel said with friendly comfortness in his voice that helped Riku calm down a bit.

"Hey. I still see you're after Roxas." Riku whispered as he turned around and grinned, blush almost completely gone.

"And I still see you're still _**in looove **_with Sora." Axel teased. He said the just right words to make Riku start blushing vivid red all over and made him look away again, "It's all over your face, dude." With that, Axel stayed quiet, feeling quite smug with his accomplishment. He had finally found just the right way to get Riku to show his very rare, exclusive blush for all the world to see. After all, Riku rarely ever showed much emotion, let alone a tiny blush. But for him to go into a full, cheeks "red-as-a-tomato" blush, was something worthy of being a world record. Now Axel had a good weapon against Riku, and Riku wasn't enjoying it at all. "I bet Sora would find your blush so very cute!"

"Sh-shut up!" was all Riku could shakily reply with. He was just worried to death that Sora would see him, and all he was trying to work toward would come crashing down to oblivion.

"Well, I don't see you trying any moves on Sora. What are you doing? Are you just staring at him every class period? No wait, scratch that. Every moment you can get?" Axel asked.

"I-I... I'm scared." Riku replied quietly. This surprised Axel. Riku was never one to be so worried or scared. Was he really that infatuated with Sora yet wouldn't make a move?

"Scared of what, man?"

"Oh, Axel, open your eyes! I don't know if Sora will love or even like me back and I'm scared he'll leave me if I tell him. That's why I...haven't done anything." Axel was past shocked and surprised. He needed to get Riku back into his own element: his cocky, smirking, " Iknow everything and I'm the best" element. Riku did his best at pretty much everything when he was his old self and wasn't being "worrying about EVERYTHING" Riku. If Axel could get Riku to calm down and be himself again, then he could help Riku get Sora. Then Riku would be a big help in Axel's quest for Roxas. Now, just to figure out how to get Riku to...

"Yo, Riku! How 'bout a wager? The first to get their crush first has to run naked across the blitzball field on tournament night!" Riku just gave Axel a scowl. He really didn't want to deal with Axel's wacky ideas right now.

"I'm not in the mood for it right now, Axel." he replied flatly. It's true, Riku usually never backed down from a challenge, but in his state of mind right now, he couldn't accept that wager. With all his attention set on Sora without his conscious mind in control of it, he would lose the bet easily. Axel tried again, still adamantly determined to get Riku to get out of his depression.

"Ok, how 'bout this. I'll _**help**_...you get Sora. How's that? I'll help you get Sora if you help me get Roxas." This caused Riku to look up at the red-head sitting right beside him. _"Hmmm...ya, know? That might not be so bad. Maybe Axel could talk to Sora or something...see what his true feelings are..."_

"Uh...Riku? Hello? How 'bout it?"

Riku didn't realize he spaced out in his thoughts again. "Huh? Oh, Yeah. Sure. I'm game." Axel was beaming with joy, which Riku found rather disturbing.

"Great! This'll be so good! We can finally have our crushes!" Axel continued excitedly before the rest of the gang signaled they were ready to leave for the mall.

"Hey, Axel! Riku! We're going! You'd better hurry up with whatever your doing over there if ya wanna go!" Sora and Roxas yelled.

"So? It's a deal?" Axel asked one more time, extending his hand at Riku.

"Deal." Riku smirked evilly with Axel as they shook hands and set off with the others to the mall. Oh yes, this was going to be quite an interesting school year indeed. Riku and Axel followed the group, more right behind the unknowing, unsuspecting Sora and Roxas, as they all proceeded to walk to the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Life and Stuff**_

_Disclaimer_: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or anything else from Disney and Square Enix.

_WARNING_: This story contains both heterosexual and homosexual couples. Reader discretion is advised. If you don't like, then don't read-it's that simple.

Summary: Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Tidus, and Wakka are close friends and are revered as the coolest, and to many, the hottest high school guys at Destiny Islands High...and EVERYONE wants a piece of 'em. Groupies and fans (girls and boys), are their mortal enemy. The boys do anything they can to escape the clutches of these, um, crazy peoples. Over the course of the school year, they will realize who they are, find their shocking love interests, and even do somethings they never thought they would do, like performing in a concert! Along the way, they will make new friends, including a reclusive, enigmatic guy named Buck and the constant "sugar high" twins named Dominic (male) and Dominique (female), and make peace with their fans. Overall, they will have a very...what's a good word..._interesting _school year. (What ever happened to CRAY-Z?).

_Chapter 3: The Road of Life_

The group of friends walked out of the schoolyard gates and onto the concrete sidewalk that ran along FM 204, the small two-lane road that was paved along the north coast of the island for tourists of Destiny Islands. Today though, despite the great, sunny weather of the islands today, there was barely any traffic. The group, ignoring Tidus's request to walk along the beach to the mall, crossed the highway onto the cobblestone sidewalk that would continue almost the entire length of the road, all the way to the Bay Cove Mall. As the group continued to walk in silence, it was Tidus who began the conversation among the group.

"Hey guys?" All of them looked at him.

"What if this...fun, this life, ever stopped? Like, what if all these days we always hang out and have fun times together came to an end, and...we never saw each other again?" All but Wakka and Zexion gave him a peculiar look.

"What are you so worried about all of a sudden?" Riku asked teasingly.

"Well...it's just that, I don't want this to end. What we have here. Us being together like this. I don't want it to end."

"I'll always be with ya, Tidus. You can count on me, ya." Wakka soothed. Everyone could tell that Tidus was still worried.

"Well... I doubt we can be together forever. That's how life is. You may think you'll stay together forever, then fate comes in and splits you apart. That's just how the road of life is." Zexion said sagely. Everyone was rather surprised that Zexion had said anything at all. He was the one to step back and take in everything, study it, and keep his opinions and findings to himself. He very rarely ever spoke out like this.

"I agree with Zexion." Sora spoke, startling Riku. "_Man, Sora's really outspoken today."_ Riku thought. Normally, Sora was rather shy and quiet, unless he was around friends, then he wasn't so reclusive. However, today must have been one of Sora's days, when he is _really _outspoken. So outspoken that it sometimes startles Sora himself. Sora's actions today though was just making Riku smile ever so widely.

"I don't think we'll be together forever, but at least we'll remember each other, right?" Sora asked to no one in particular. Sora continued to speak. "I know with school and college and trying to find jobs, starting families, and all that stuff, we may not be able to see each other for a long time, maybe never again. But at least we'll have our memories of us hanging out, doing things together. That'll keep us close and connected for the rest of our lives."

With Sora's thoughts now in the open, everyone went silent as they continued to walk, musing on the words that Zexion and Sora had said. What Sora (nor everyone else) didn't notice, was that Riku was staring at him with a face of many emotions. Pride, happiness, longing, sadness, and envy, all wrapped ever so tightly in one rather blank expression, until Riku's pink lips curved into a wide smile that amazingly no one, not even Axel, noticed. Riku was proud of his (That's right, _**HIS**_. Yeah, of course he was gonna claim Sora for his own!! What? No one was gonna stop him!), Sora. Riku wanted so badly to come up behind Sora and gather him up in a tight embrace, to rest his head on top of that soft mess of chocolate spikes, to wrap his arms around that slim, warm core, and feel Sora's rhythmic heartbeat. However, Riku knew it wasn't meant to happen..._yet_. Axel was next to speak.

"Well, I don't think all of us will be separated. Take me and Roxas. I'll never leave him for anything!" Roxas didn't say anything, just blushed. Riku smiled to ease away his urge to laugh at Roxas's blush.

"Guys! Don't forget we're still only in tenth and eleventh grades. We're still pretty young, and still have some time to do stuff together." Demyx added.

"But this is our last years of school! we still need to focus on that and getting admitted into college!" Tidus replied.

"We'll just have to organize our time. Write down dates and times for friends and going out and stuff like that, and the times necessary for our education." Axel said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice. "Which reminds me, Roxas? Do you need any help with schoolwork?" Axel didn't wait for a reply. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist from behind and leaned on the blonde. Roxas blushed brightly and only was able to get out: "N-no..I-I'm alright...w-with...my, um...work." Everyone ignored Axel's obvious flirting.

"Well whatever happens, we'll still have our memories to hold and look back on with pride and happiness." said Zexion with a sort of "now-leave-the-conversation-at-that" tone.

The group continued to walk along the cobblestone path next to the highway in silence for about twenty minutes until they saw the place they were looking for: the mall! The group saw the wide, expansive, decorative parking lot of the Bay Cove Mall. It had several flowerbeds and trees neatly planted and upkept on each end of a line of lots. There were several cars parked, probably because fo the latest sales that tend to constantly go on at the mall. Beyond the lot was the building itself, about four floors. The glass dome-like roofs were simply amazing as they sat on the white-painted building. The group walked the length of the parking lot and went through the sliding glass doors into a sort of paradise inside a building.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Life and Stuff**_

_Disclaimer_: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or anything else from Disney and Square Enix.

_WARNING_: This story contains both heterosexual and homosexual couples. Reader discretion is advised. If you don't like, then don't read-it's that simple.

Summary: Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Tidus, and Wakka are close friends and are revered as the coolest, and to many, the hottest high school guys at Destiny Islands High...and EVERYONE wants a piece of 'em. Groupies and fans (girls and boys), are their mortal enemy. The boys do anything they can to escape the clutches of these, um, crazy peoples. Over the course of the school year, they will realize who they are, find their shocking love interests, and even do somethings they never thought they would do, like performing in a concert! Along the way, they will make new friends, including a reclusive, enigmatic guy named Buck and the constant "sugar high" twins named Dominic (male) and Dominique (female), and make peace with their fans. Overall, they will have a very...what's a good word..._interesting _school year. (What ever happened to CRAY-Z?).

_Chapter 4: The Devil"S" Wear Prada_

The group saw the wide, expansive, decorative parking lot of the Bay Cove Mall. It had several flowerbeds and trees neatly planted and upkept on each end of every line of lots. There were several cars, some expensive and some clunkers, parked, probably because fo the latest sales that tend to constantly go on at the mall. Beyond the lot was the building itself, about four floors. The glass dome-like roofs were simply amazing as they sat on the white-painted building. The group walked the length of the parking lot and went through the sliding glass doors into a sort of paradise inside a building.

The main doors they just went through led to a large, decorative, the very definition of a massive water fountain that was situated at the epicenter of the mall. The fountain stood all the way to the top floor. It was of the abstract art style, according to the plaque in front of it that explained it's history. Surrounding the fountain, were gorgeous flowerbeds filled with different varieties of flowers, tropical and mountainous, annuals and perinneals, and all colors of the rainbow. It was like a haven for the plants of the world to come to when they had nowhere else to go. Around the fountain/garden area, were several shops that were based on art and gardening, of course. Aft of the fountain, was a long corridor of shops, with a pair of escalators punctuating the ground floor every couple hundred feet, so shoppers could ascend to the upper floors and continue their adventure in this crown jewel of a mall. Also along the corridor were numerous tall palm trees and even a single, but fragile and small, Paopu tree! Apparently, someone, most likely the owner of the mall itself, tried to bring the endangered species of tree back to the rest of Destiny Island from the little islet that the last descendants of the tree survive on today. Long ago, the Paopu tree grew in great abundance on all the islands that make up Destiny Islands. But for some odd reason, they began to disappear, and now they only have been seen on the little islet that many of the local kids and teens hang out and play at. This fact is what probably prompted the locals to try to bring the tree back to the rest of the islands, for fear that the children may kill them all out with their "horseplaying". Strange that they called for conservation of the Paopu Tree, yet still allowed people (including kids and teens) to visit the little islet.

Sora strayed away from the rest of the group, who were deciding about what to do from there, and looked at the flowers. Although it looked rather feminine to stop to admire flowers, Sora found beauty in them in a way other guys didn't. He not only liked flowers, but he was proud of them for making Destiny Islands, his home, so beautiful and a wonderful place to live. They help give color to the sky and wind, just like the coral and fish forfeit to the ocean a palette of exquisite colors. Sora enjoyed the way plants smelled as well. Although he was no botanist, he could tell the different fragrances from each flower. He especially enjoyed the tropical-originating flowers that smelled similiar to fruit trees.

Sora finally noticed the looks he was getting from his friends, so he ran back to them to try to explain, but only succeeded in getting joked about as they made their way to the movie theater, DestinyCinema 8. As the group walked along the ground floor, they looked at the shops, cheap and expensive. There were a large number of cosmetic and clothing shops, as well as hair salons. There were a few hobby/modeling shops that Sora found rather interesting, unlike the rest of the group. They also passed by the book store, Jerry&Hodg, when they came to the food court, the biggest one on Destiny Islands. The court didn't have the best food in town, but they had by far the biggest selection since there were so many franchise vendors there. None of the boys were hungry, so they decided against food for the moment.

They noticed that the usual little table-and-chair sets that sat in the center of the wide area of the food court were now gone and replaced by a big stage. In front of that stage were several rows of long tables for people to sit and enjoy their "ever so healthy", fast-food meal. The boys knew what this was for. Every month, the mall held somewhat of a concert, and singers who wanted to perform had to sign up in advance. The one who was voted by the crowd as the best individual singer or group won a nice amount of prize money and a guaranteed place in the televised competition, "Who Wants To Be A Singer?", where you could win a contract with a record company, thus thrusting that lucky hopeful into the music world. Riku always wanted to enter the competition with Sora for as long as he could remember the concert existing (Which isn't that long). For him, just to be beside the one he loves while singing about his crush would be enough of a prize for him.

"Hey! You guys wanna watch the concert for a while?" Tidus asked. All eyes went to him. Sora and Roxas were smiling, hinting to Riku and Axel that they wanted to see the concert.

"Well...do you want to Roxas?" asked Axel.

"Yes, of course!"

"Well, if you want to, so do I!" Axel beamed (Ever heard of O.B.S.E.S.S.I.O.N.?).

"I do too!" Sora piped up.

"Ugh...I guess." Riku growled. He wasn't really interested in the concert at that moment. He wanted to be out of the light of the mall and in the darkness of the movie theater with Sora. He wanted it so that he could make small, hinting moves on Sora wthout anyone else seeing or even noticing: just Sora.

"Are you kidding? I don't want to watch stupid people who think they can sing go up there and bust my eardrums!" Zexion hissed. but everyone else ignored his negative vibes. Everyone else in the group wanted to hear some music, especially after being pent up in school all day.

The friends went over to the long tables and found some seats. Nearby, at a stand next to the tables, Riku went and grabbed a few pamplets stating how the competition was organized, who would be singing, and when the show would begin; which would be in about eight minutes. As Riku read, he found out that there would be two singer/groups at a time before a ten minute break, then the next two competitors, and so on. Riku wondered why it needed to have a ten minute break after only two singers? It seemed rather stretched out when you look at it.

Before Riku could continue reading, an importantly-dressed man in a black suit walked up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone standing in the front of the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of all ages! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Gregory Stevens: Head Manager of this wonderful place we like to call Bay Cove Mall. As you all know by looking where I'm standing, the annual "Bay Cove Music Extravaganza!" is in full swing again this year. I'd like to invite all to relax, put ther shopping bags and food carriers, soft drinks and cell phones down, kick your feet up if you'd like, and enjoy for the first time hear at our Musical Extravaganza, some of the most famous artists from around the nation! Now I'd like to introduce our MC's and our Sponsors this year. For our MC's, Actor/Director/Producer Erin Stubbs and the Producer of the hit music show "Who Wants To Be A Singer?", Stefen Showls!" Two caucasian men, each garbed in the latest business formal attire, walked up onto the stage confidently and stood beside the Manager as the ever-growing crowd before them clapped politely. The Manager gave a microphone to both men. "Thank you for having us again this year, Mr. Stevens." said the man standing closest to the Manager on the stage. "It's not a problem, Mr. Stubbs. We're glad to have you again here, at our mall in the greatest of exotic places: Destiny Islands!" replied the Manager. "It's been a whole year since we saw our last winner, a band called _The Hearts_, win the competition here, then go on to CHERRIWOOD, the home of the stars, and won the audience nationwide. So they were, of course, pronounced the winners of the previous season of "Who Wants To Be A Singer?". Now, we have come here once again to find our possible next "Singer"!" said the other man, a young blonde man, Mr. Showls. The Manager spoke next: "Mr. Showls. Please, if you don't mind me asking, why do you always save a spot for one lucky person who lives here at Destiny Islands?" Mr. Showls replied: "I've always admired this place. I've always wanted to be a part of this wonderful group of islands. How I wanted to grow up here and know the people, what they like, what they don;t like, what troubles them, and what makes them happy. I guess my infatuation has wanted me to get to know it so I use my show to get a chance to come here and see the beauty of this place and it's citizens. It also enables me to give hopeful music stars young and old a chance to hit the big one and to get signed on with a record company and realizing their dreams. Besides,I would never be able to come out here to this beautiful place unless it would be related to work, so I did just that! Oh, by the way I forgot to mention, I truly enjoy your hospitality here folks! Thank you so much!" The Manager spoke again: "Well that's about it! Oh, by the way, this event has been brought to you by (The giant video screen behind the men on the stage shows the icons of businesses that sponsored as the Manager says their names): DestinyCinema8, Jerry's Ice Cream Parlor, as well as, D-Stinction Record Company, and the hit show "Who Wants To Be A Singer?"!" With that, the three men walked off the stage as the first group of performers walked up onto the stage.

"Hey guys! Don't those girls look familiar or...is it just me?" Tidus asked timidly but no one answered. The singers were a trio of girls. The one that seemed to look like their leader had violet-red hair. She was wearing what looked like something only a celebrity would wear on the red carpet-a slender, pink silk dress with expensive-looking gold high-heeled shoes. The one right behind her and to the lead girl's left was a blonde girl with smooth, flowing hair that was all the way to her ankles. As long as the hair was though, it had not knots or stray hairs whatsoever! She was also garbed in millionaire-looking attire: a white miniskirt with a white tank-top and a white fur around her shoulders, which complimented the (you guessed it...) pure white leather boots she had on. The blonde also had facial glitter on her beautifully radiant face. The last girl, the one to the lead's right, was rather more Gothic looking, but in a very sexy way. She was wearing tight, black-leather pants with a big black belt that had a buckle that seemed made of chrome. She was also wearing a tank-top that looked like a tight, black leather sports bra. From that piece, were two small black "belt-lets" (you could call them) that criss-crossed her visible abs as they attached to her tight pants. Over this she was wearing a black cape-like coat that went to the top of her ankles and it could swirl around her if she twirled. The guys saw that the coat flowed gracefully behind her as she walked. She had jet black hair that was rather short **(2READERS: Like Kairi's hair-style in KH1!) **and she had a lightly tanned face, on which could be seen a perfect quantity of expertly placed baby-blue blush round her brown eyes and pitch-black eye-liner on her thick lashes. On her face was a smug smirk. By contrast, she looked liked pure darkness next to pure light when she stood right next to the other two girls on stage.

"Ladies and gentleman! Allow me to introduce our first group! This is their third time being here in the competition and they almost made it to the top last year! But their failure has given them the strength to work even harder towards their goal of winning our concert and going to compete on "Who Wants To Be A Singer?"! But they have some competition ahead, a newcomer you'll see right after their performance. Can they defeat this rising fresh star-to-be and make it to CHERRIWOOD? Come on everyone, give it up for _Destiny's Children, _singing their yearly favorite by crowd vote: _Survivor_!" said the behind-the-stage DJ over the loudspeaker.

Each of the girls were given a microphone, took their dance positions, and then waited for their customly-mixed msuic to come on. They had spent the time and effort writing this song and mixing the music to it, then rehearsing and practicing their dance moves-they were **NOT **going to be trumped by a newcomer! The crowd clapped and cheered as the music started. The girls started to do their dance moves as they raised the micrphones to their pink lips:

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Though that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
Sold 9 million_

_  
__**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon'' give up _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon' stop_

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm gon' work harder _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_  
__**All Three:**_

_I'm gonna make it _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I will survive _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
Keep on survivin' _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_All Three:  
I'm not gon'' give up _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon' stop_

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm gon' work harder _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_  
__**All Three:**_

_I'm gonna make it _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I will survive _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
Keep on survivin' _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**Blonde-Girl:**__  
Thought I couldn't breathe without  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct  
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon' be here_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_All Three:  
I'm not gon'' give up _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon' stop_

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm gon' work harder _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_  
__**All Three:**_

_I'm gonna make it _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I will survive _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
Keep on survivin' _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon'' give up _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon' stop_

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm gon' work harder _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_  
__**All Three:**_

_I'm gonna make it _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I will survive _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
Keep on survivin' _

_**Blonde-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**Black-Haired Girl:**__  
I'm wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' blast you on the radio  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' lie on you and your family  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' hate on you in the magazines  
('m better than that)  
I'm not gon' compromise my Christianity  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon' diss you on the internet_

_**All Three:**__  
Cause my mama taught me better than that_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon'' give up _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon' stop_

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm gon' work harder _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_  
__**All Three:**_

_I'm gonna make it _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I will survive _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
Keep on survivin' _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon'' give up _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon' stop_

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm gon' work harder _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_  
__**All Three:**_

_I'm gonna make it _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I will survive _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
Keep on survivin' _

_**Red-Haired Girl:**_

_What?  
_

_**Red-Haired Girl:**__  
After of all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon'' give up _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon' stop_

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm gon' work harder _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_  
__**All Three:**_

_I'm gonna make it _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I will survive _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
Keep on survivin' _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon'' give up _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm not gon' stop_

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm gon' work harder _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I'm a survivor _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_  
__**All Three:**_

_I'm gonna make it _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
I will survive _

_**Black-Haired Girl:**_

_What?_

_**All Three:**__  
Keep on survivin' _

_What?_

The crowd went wild! The crowd just couldn't clap and scream enough-they loved the performance! Even the elderly people were smiling and clapping while saying comments such as: "I wish I was that young again..." Taking a bow and flashing a smile of pearly-white teeth, the girls walked backstage. Tidus was clapping like a maniac.

"Guys! Wasn't that great!" he asked. All the guys but Wakka and Sora were looking at him as if he was crazy. "What?" he asked poutedly, causing Wakka to blush and look away to such an interesting lunch line at Ripley's Seafood Stall. Tidus mumbled something about "not knowing good music when they hear it..."

"Well, there is time for one more performance before a break, right? So we'll watch the newbie make a fool of themselves and then we'll get to the movies." Zexion stated in a that's-that-and-what-I-say-goes sort of expression. A few minutes passed by befoe they heard the DJ over the loudspeaker again.

"Ladies and gentleman! Thank you for waiting a few minutes! Allow me to introduce our second performer today! She's never been in any concert or showing of any kind to display her skills as a singer. A rising star that came out of nowhere and she plans on going on to CHERRIWOOD to win "Who Wants To Be A Singer?" and getting herself a contract with the show's partner, D-Stinction Records. Alright, everybody! give a warm welcome for Kirsten!"

A slim, light-skinned girl with wood-brown hair came out from backstage with a microphone in her hand. She looked nervous but confident. Her hair was down to her shoulders and was brushed to perfection. She wore blue jeans with a plain white shirt. Along with the plain and simple outfit, she was also wearing sports shoes that were red and white and were rather ragged looking. She wore a necklace with a single item on its metal chain-a shiny metal heart. From what Sora could see, she had the most vivid green eyes he had ever seen in his life.

As the music started, the girl began:

_**Music:**_

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

_**Girl:**_

I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day

It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return

The shape I saw in my dream

Is different from everything

I become dizzy from reality

The feeling of swaying in the real world

I don't want to lose

The only thing I can hear from my heart is

to run.

You are not alone

_**Music:**_

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

_**Girl:**_

I won't turn back, I won't rely on you

Because if something happens, you'll always come to me quickly

The only thing I can do now

is to believe...

The truth is in my heart

The feeling of swaying in the real world

Holds me up

You taught me everything I know

That is me now

So, I am not alone

_**Music:**_

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

_**Girl:**_

The feeling of swaying in the real world

Even if you feel it

If you close your eyes, I will be there

There is a bond between us

So, you are not alone

The feeling of swaying in the real world

I don't want to lose

The only thing I can hear from my heart is

to run.

You are not alone

_**Music:**_

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

When the song ended, the girl took a quick bow-and-smile to the crowd, whom were losing their minds clapping and screaming to the newcomer, before quickly disappearing backstage from whence she came. It was rather interesting, no, amazing that the brunette girl had swooned the crowd more than _Destiny's Children_ did before. The crowd was ready to jump up on stage and start singing due to their adrenaline. The DJ announced a break, causing the crowd of maniac people to regain their controls and begin shopping, eating, talking, etc., again. Sora turned to Riku.

"Hey Riku? Did you like that last one? The brunette?" Sora asked. Riku thought about it for a moment. He actually did like that girl's talent..and that song was one to die for now that he pondered over it. However, to answer Sora's question, Riku didn't know what to say at first. He wanted to say "Not as much as you..." but he knew that would probably freak Sora out..._maybe_. While Riku was thinking, Sora spoke again.

"I liked that brunette girl the most. She seemed really nice from what I could see. Right before she began singing, she looked right into my eyes and I saw, like, a niceness, a friendliness. Not the fangirl look." Sora continued. This comment yanked Riku out of his thoughts. None of them even thought about the possible death-threat of fangirls and boys being here at the mall! "Oh no..." Riku groaned out loud, causing everone to look at him.

"Guys! We didn't even think about any groupies or fans being here!" Riku said nervously, and like a wildfire, fear spread from him to his friends. They were so intent on having a lot of fun at the mall that they overlooked the threat of their natural-borne enemies: fangirls, fanboys, and worse...groupies. It made them all shudder at the thought of being caught here at the mall's concert by a large groupie from school. Carefully, Riku led (with Sora right behind him) the group as quietly as they could toward the exit of the mall. However, their luck wasn't going to comply with their wishes today, because as soon as they rounded the fountain near the entrance of the mall, they ran right into the members of _Destiny's Children_. All of them stood in fear as they saw the girls and thinking to themselves that they should have listened more carefully to Tidus, because, now that they were face-to-face with the girls, they recognized them as the MOST INFAMOUS fangirls in school!

"OH MY GOODNESS! SEE! I TOLD YOU, FERA! I TOLD YOU I SAW THEM!" the red-haired girl chirped loudly.

" YOU'RE RIGHT, KAIRI! HEY SORA-CUTIE!" piped in the blonde-haired girl, running to Sora and taking his hands, causing Riku's temperature and temper to go up rapidly. No one..holds his Sora's hands... that privilege would be his and ONLY HIS! Sora gulped at the impending onslaught he knew would be coming soon to him and his friends from these fangirls. The black-haired girl walked up to Axel and put her face dangerously close to his, as if they were sharing the same breath.

"Hey sexy..." she said quietly and very suggestively while she began rubbing her body against his, trying to get a positive response, but Axel looked like he was going to hurl, judging by the look on his face.

"Uhhh...hey Serina." replied Axel chokingly, nervous as to what Roxas was thinking of this. Axel, looked to Riku for help, but didn't receive any because Riku was being flirtingly assaulted by the red-head girl.

"Hey Riku! what'cha doin' here? Did you see us sing? Did ya? Huh?" the hyper girl asked.

"Erm..yes we did, Kairi." he replied dryly, trying to pry the girl off his arm but to no avail. Riku looked and saw Sora was having no better luck than him in trying to get the fangirl off "They really need to make a spray repellant for these things..." Riku thought to himself. He really wanted to get out of the mall before more fans arrive as they usually did.

"Sora-hun! Did you come to see us sing? Does this mean you like ME?" the blonde-girl yelled practically in his ear. Hearing this was too much for Riku. He grabbed Sora's hand, then Axel's, and he led the group towards the exit as they all ran as fast as they could from the screaming fangirls who where running in pursuit.

The boys didn't stop running after they were out the door. They knew those three wouldn't give up so easily on a chance to chase them down. They continued to run full speed in the parking lot towards their route that they took to get to the mall: the sidewalk that followed FM 204. As they reached it, they looked behind them and saw what no popular boy running from fangirls should or want to ever see... a sleek, pink-colored luxury sports car from the mall parking lot was speeding towards the road they were next to **fast**, and they knew who owned that car. They saw the top and windows of the car were down, revealing its passengers: Kairi, Fera, and Serina with the biggest grins on their faces that the boys had ever seen. Horrified at this sight (um...just a question.. WHO WOULD'NT BE?), the boys ran as fast as they could once again, this time darting into the woods next to the highway...and to their salvation. They ran though the thick trees and shrubs, gaining scratches and cuts along the way, but never stopping until they were at a safe distance from the highway.

"Is...everyone...alright?" Riku huffed between breathes. No one answered him because they were too out of breath. They had ran into a thicket of tall fur trees usually grew closer to the center of the islands than the coastline. However, they didn't care about the selection of foliage at this point; as long as it hid them from the fangirls. Axel was leaning against a tree with Roxas leaning into him with his head comfortably, from what Riku could see in Roxas's facial expression, positioned on Axel's chest, causing Axel to wrap his arms protectively around Roxas. Riku guessed that Roxas was too tired out to care that he was leaning into his best friend. Sora was sitting on a boulder right next to Riku, with his hands on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath. Zexion, Tidus, and Wakka were all leaning on the nearest tree, attempting at recollecting themselves.

"I...think...I'm okay..." Sora huffed, in Riku's opinion, cutely.

"We should be safe here from those girls." Zexion spoke.

"Hopefully, they'll be gone in a little while so we can get home." Tidus said. They then heard rustling of leaves and shrubbery as they all crouched down in a line next to each other as they layed quiet listened.

"Ugh... were did they go?" Kairi's voice said impatiently.

"I just know they ran in here somewhere!" Fera's voice chirped up.

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm not playing your game. I am not running in there, looking for them all hours of the day. We'll find them soon enough, but if you're thinking about going in there, your on your own." Serina spoke firmly and, with the rustling of stepped-on leaves, walked away.

"Grr...remind me, why are we friends with her, again?" Fera's voice returned.

"She's been my childhood friend since I can remember. Plus, she's our third member of our group and we can't perform without her. I know you two butt heads a lot, but try to at least get along with her, please?" Kairi's voice explained.

"Well, if you and she are such good childhood friends, why is she so mean to you then?" Fera continued.

"She's not mean. It's...just...she's...complicated. I understand her, that's all. I know what she feels and why she's who she is, you know what I mean? I've known her well enough to know why she does things and I understand that she's not being mean, that's just how she communicates. If you had been friends with her all your life then you'd understand as well. Besides, she means well and has a kind-heart. That's what's important in a friend." Kairi explained wisely.

"I...guess your right. I'll try ta make things better between us. I just find doin' that hard."

"Good. Then our group'll be more in tune, that way we'll be number one when we get to CHERRIWOOD for our contest! Come on, girl! Let's get outta here. I don't feel like goin' on a nature walk anyway. It'll mess up my outfit, and this cuteness cost too much to be ripped out here. It's "Ralay" design, ya know." Kairi said. Then, Fera and she could be heard by the boys walking back to Kairi's car. The guys let out a sigh of relief from the fact that they weren't found.

"That was close." Tidus exclaimed.

"Too close." Sora whined.

"At least we weren't caught." Roxas piped in.

"I don't care what the Bible says. The devil'"S" wear Prada. I heard that Kairi-girl was rich, but MAN! I don't blame that other chick for not wanting to walk through this place! I mean, those outfits of there's looked like they were as expensive as a house! At least it kept them from walking over here." Zexion said.

"Did you hear Kairi? I didnt' know those things had morals!" Tidus said. They all laughed.

"Let's go home. I'm hungry now." Sora whined again. His hunger was confirmed by a loud growl emitted from his stomach. So they all walked back to the sidwalk next to the road, checking to make sure the pink car of terror was gone, before walking in silence back to the school before separating to go each their own way home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Life and Stuff**_

_Disclaimer_: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or anything else from Disney and Square Enix.

_WARNING_: This story contains both heterosexual and homosexual couples. Reader discretion is advised. If you don't like, then don't read-it's that simple.

Summary: Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Tidus, and Wakka are close friends and are revered as the coolest, and to many, the hottest high school guys at Destiny Islands High...and EVERYONE wants a piece of 'em. Groupies and fans (girls and boys), are their mortal enemy. The boys do anything they can to escape the clutches of these, um, crazy peoples. Over the course of the school year, they will realize who they are, find their shocking love interests, and even do somethings they never thought they would do, like performing in a concert! Along the way, they will make new friends, including a reclusive, enigmatic guy named Buck and the constant "sugar high" twins named Dominic (male) and Dominique (female), and make peace with their fans. Overall, they will have a very...what's a good word..._interesting _school year. (What ever happened to CRAY-Z?).

_Chapter 5: Beautiful, Hybrid Eyes_

Tidus walked along the lamp-lit street towards his apartment complex. He cringed at what awaited him at his dingy apartment: his father, Jecht. He had lived with his father ever since his mother died when he was seven years old due to acute lung cancer, and ever since she died, Tidus's home life had been hell. His father had always been an alcoholic, but his mother, unlike in most relationships, was the antidote to his alcoholism when he was at home. Usually, like many, many other drunks, they could take out drunken emotions on anyone that was home. But, for Jecht, his love of his beautiful wife was too much to give up completely. He was able to keep himself painfully sober in her presence and at his job to keep the income going so they had a place to live, but he would always go to the nearest bar after work and drink until he was drunk enough to keel over, unconscious on the spot. He hid this from his wife so she wouldn't leave him. But, like Sora and Zexion had explained, life has it's own agenda. Tidus's mom's part in it was to not live her life into the golden years-it simply wasn't to be in the grand master plan of the world. She had started to have hard coughs frequently. Then, she had started to cough up blood in the bathroom. Finally, Tidus had called for an ambulance when he had came home from school one day and found her unconscious in the living room of the apartment. She was dead the next day in the hospital, seven year-old Tidus alone by her side til the end. Tidus remembered that day as the day he had cried as if he had never cried before in his life. His mother, his momma...mommie... the woman who gave birth to him, cared for him, fed him, clothed him...kissed it to make it better for him...loved him with all her heart...was gone. No one was there to comfort him. Jecht was nowhere to be found and didn't come to pick Tidus up from the hospital until a nurse called their house the next day after doing her best to calm Tidus. From that day forward, Jecht drank bottle upon bottle of booze everyday, almost every hour of the day. Tidus remembered when the beatings started. His father would beat him, punch him, kick him, and hit him with the cloest objects until he couldn't move. Tidus remembers how he would scream and ask "Why? Why are you hurting me?" and recieving a punch and a lie as an answer. For you see, as bad as the physical abuse was, nothing hurt as much as the emotional abuse from Jecht. He would call him useless and worthless and even, on occasion, blame his wife's death on his son.


End file.
